Lover's Spit
by Britinkinlor
Summary: This is a follow up to my story The Unwanted Gift. Time had past since Justin walked out over Brian's birthday gift for him and now he has to face him. My beta and co author on this is Cathy or Britinmanor on livejournal. We hope you enjoy it.


**Lovers Spit**

Justin Taylor stood in Debbie's kitchen, staring at the woman like she had sprouted another head. She had just asked him to drop off the tuna and macaroni casserole she had made for Brian Kinney, his ex-partner.

Debbie stood glaring back at the artist, her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me like I've grown another fuckin' head or gone crazy, Sunshine. I've only asked you to do one simple thing, is that so hard?"

He shook his head. "Well… no, but..." She frowned. "But what? He's your ex and the man you still care about; even though Brian's the same, he'd be the last to admit to it. You both need your stupid heads banged together over this split, and I intend to get that fuckin' ball rolling," she said in a determined tone, the one that she used to say that her word was final.

He started to object, but Debbie's death glare stopped him. This was not a very good idea. Going to the loft and coming face to face with Brian, or worse, him possibly having a trick in there. He could think up a load of excuses knowing that Debbie wouldn't buy anyone of them. So he had no choice in the matter; he had to deliver the food to Brian.

"Fine, I'll do it, just to have the peace." Justin sighed, pulling on his coat and picking up the food container. "And make sure you do, 'cause I'll be checking with Brian to see if you've been there, got it? Oh, and make sure you got your key, in case you're late coming back. I don't wanna be letting you in at fuckin' three or four o'clock in the morning, am I clear?"

"Yes, I'll make sure that I've put this into Brian's hands and no others and yes, I have my key as I have no intention of staying out until that hour of the night, Deb." He knew what she was implying by the key business. He was sure that nothing would happen with Brian, even though his feelings for the man was still as strong as ever and during the time away from Brian, it had made him realise that the ad exec did really love him, though he would never say it, he had showed it, time and time again, and he had been the jerk to only want to hear the three words that mattered from him.

Justin was very grateful that Debbie had taken him in when he had left Brian after he had hired a hustler for his birthday. She had done her best to keep the pair apart by giving him different working hours that didn't run with Brian's usual drop-in's to the diner.

It was hard for Justin to sometimes work the given shifts, but he managed it with the help of Daphne giving him lifts here and there. And knowing Brian's tricking habits as he did, he also stayed away from any of the places he knew he stood a chance of running into him, while on the hunt for his sexual release. Even though he had stayed out of the way as much as possible, he was pretty certain that Michael was doing his best to keep Brian informed of what he was up to, whether he wanted to hear it, or not.

And now, after nearly two months, he had to face him; all because of Debbie's tuna and macaroni casserole. He stood outside of Brian's loft, looking at the metal door, wondering what the fuck he should do. There was no tell tell sign that Brian was in there. Maybe he was out at Woody's, the baths or at a tricks place. He knew he had to do this, so, squaring his shoulders, Justin knocked.

Moments later, shuffling and cursing came from behind the door. Justin didn't know if he was pleased that Brian was home or not. The door slid back to reveal a gorgeous looking Brian Kinney, dressed in a black wife beater, jeans, (with the customary button undone), and bare feet. His beauty made Justin give out a little gasp.

Brian leaned against the door, his hazel gaze giving Justin the once over. "Taylor. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Justin gave a small smile; Brian had been smoking a joint. Debbie asked if I would bring this over to you. He held up the casserole for Brian to see.

"How kind of Mother Novotny to think of me." Brian smiled lazily then moved back into the loft. After a few steps he looks over his shoulder. "You coming in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The invite had taken Justin by surprise, but he walked in.

"Shut the door," Brian reminded him as he headed over to the refrigerator. Justin smiled as he closed the door. There was something very familiar about this scenario. After closing the door, Justin moved further into the loft, to see that Brian had taken a bottle of water from the refrigerator and was drinking from it. A flash back of their first encounter popped into Justin's head.

Screwing the bottle top back on, Brian spoke to his guest. "I'm surprised that Deb didn't bring it over herself so she could smoke a joint or two and have a go at me for being a jerk towards someone."

"She would have come over herself, but there was urgent PFLAG business she was called to. I'll put this on the counter." Justin walked over to the counter near to where Brian stood and put it down.

"You know that this was a ploy, Sunshine." Justin looked up at Brian. He was well aware what it was; Debbie had more or less told him so. He also had a feeling that Emmett and Ted were in on it as well. The three had been very secretive in recent days.

"I know what's going on, Brian. I may be blond, but I'm not stupid."

Brian looked at the defensive artist and shook his head with a soft smile. "That's right, you're not. You're one of the smartest and thee most talented man I know."

The words from Brian caught Justin unaware. In the past, Brian would have jokingly pointed out his grades from school. Brian had never really said anything to his face about his talent as an artist. Justin didn't know what to say. Brian sensed that and broke the silence between them.

"While you're here, I need you for something." With a raised eyebrow, Justin shot him an 'oh you do, do you' look. "It's nothing like that, Sunshine," Brian reassured Justin, as he walked over to the cluttered dining table. He had been going through an ad campaign when Justin stopped in.

"The Company this is for is Eye Conics, who wanted something bold and edgy. I'm going over the new revised boards, but there still seems to be something lacking and I can't fucking see it, can you?" Standing beside Brian, Justin went over the many boards one by one.

"I don't like the lettering."

"The font can be changed."

"No, it's not the font."

"The color can be changed, too."

"Orange..."

"What was that, Sunshine?"

"Everyone at art school says that orange is the new blue, the opposite of cool tones, it's something hot."

Brian took the board Justin had been looking at; picturing the font in the orange Justin had suggested. He was in total agreement with it. He turned to Justin, hazel eyes looking into sapphire blue. "I knew that you'd be good to have around for other than cooking and fucking." Brian smiled roguishly down at the blond.

"There's still plenty you don't know about me yet, Brian."

Brian's gaze dropped to the floor then drifted back to Justin. "Just know that I never really gave us a chance as I'm lousy at doing the whole relationship thing."

"It's still not too late for a second chance, that is if you want it, "Justin told him.

The tall brunet chewed at his thumb nail. "You reckon?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I reckon," he said as he smiled softly.

"I can't promise that there'll be any sappy romance shit, Sunshine."

"That's okay, 'cause I now understand what it is you want of me, and I know what I can expect from you."

"You also understand that you'll be required to work long hard hours, sometimes deep into the night?" A hint of a smile played around Brian's mouth as he spoke.

Justin struggled to keep a straight face when he replied, "It'll be a pleasure to work under you, Sir."

"Well then," Brian put down the boards to stand face to face with Justin, "you can start, immediately."

Justin's coat was quickly undone and dropped to the floor. He took the one step forward so their bodies were touching. He reached up to curl his hand around Brian's neck to pull him closer. Their lips met in small kisses and licks before Brian grabbed Justin and hauled him in for a soul-searing kiss; their passion for each other exploding in a wake of hands hurrying to yank clothes away from bodies, reaching to eagerly touch and stroke their lover's skin once more.

Brian carefully walked Justin backwards into the bedroom. Once there in each other's embrace, they sank down onto the bed, their need for one another never giving them a chance to breathe as kiss after hot kisses kept coming. Their hands ran over each new piece of warm skin they uncovered, reacquainting themselves with every contour and ripple that they encountered on their sensual journey. Limbs entwining, bodies rolling, limbs untangling, bodies moving heatedly over the bed. Gasps, moans and sighs slipped easily from them, as they lost themselves in the pleasure being generated between them.

"Fuck, I've missed you, Sunshine." Brian groans out under a seeking hand, then arches as it closes around his throbbing cock.

"I've missed you, too," Justin whispers into Brian's mouth. "I've missed being with you. Having you near..."

The rest of his words were left unsaid as Brian plunged his tongue deeply into the warmth of Justin's mouth; his hips writhing, trying to increase contact as he thrust his weeping dick in and out of Justin's fist. His own hand encircled Justin's hard rod of hot flesh. The blond whimpers at the contact.

Brian moves his mouth across to Justin's flushed cheek to speak in a husky voice. "We get off this way then have the rest of the time to take it slow and enjoy, right?" Justin managed a breathy, "Yes," before his plump lips were covered once more by Brian's.

The men came together in a series of gasps, and groaned out obscenities on the bed's now much rumbled sheets. The intensity left the pair panting heavily in each other's arms. "I'm... sorry... for… the hustler." Brian said against Justin's messed up hair.

"The gang didn't help with their dropping of hints for you to buy me something for my birthday. It was just you being you, Brian; I understand that now," Justin replied, still trying to catch his breath.

There was a few seconds of silence between them. Brian lifted his head to look down at a flushed Sunshine. "I do care about you, Justin." Pausing, he then continued, "I ..."

Justin moved quickly to place a finger to Brian's lips and quieted him. "I don't need to hear it as I know," he said with a soft smile and kissed Brian; then took his hand and placed it over his still rapidly beating heart. "In here, and in everything thing that you do for me. All I ask is that you keep showing me."

Brian touched Justin's face tenderly, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his lover. "That, I can do, Sunshine, in abundance." He then continued to seal the deal.

The End


End file.
